Konata and Kagami attend college
by otaku4laifu
Summary: Kagami decides to be honest about her feelings for Konata. Will Konata accept her? Takes place after the Luckies graduate.
1. A lucky graduation day

**A/N: I haven't read the manga but I watched the anime recently and I loved it. I thought a Kagami x Konata "after school" fic would be cute. I know there are plenty but this is my take on it, which is very different from the manga.**

"…And we wish all of our students, successful lives ahead of them. Congratulations Class of 2006!"

When Kuroi-sensei had finished giving her speech, a thousand hats were thrown up in the sky.

The luckies were all present at their graduation. Miyuki hugged Tsukasa. Konata hugged Kagami with tears in her eyes.

That night Konata ran to pick up the phone. There had been many phone calls for her that day. Most were relatives and friends calling to congratulate her on her graduation and college acceptance.

When the blue-haired girl picked up the phone she heard the familiar voice of her friend Kagami.

"H-hello."

"Yes Kagami?"

"Konata, I'm calling you to tell you that my college acceptance letter came in the mail today."

"That's great news. So where did you get into?"

"Hanazono School of Arts and Sciences."

"OH MY GOD! Kagami we'll be going to the same school."

"Don't sound too happy about it. It's not like I would be lending you my homework or anything."

"Aw just say you're happy we'll be going to the same school, Kagami. Don't let your Tsun Tsun side win."

"WHAT! Konata I will *grrrrr*…*sigh* Bye Konata."

Konata giggled and put down the phone.


	2. Take a hint!

_4 months later_

 _The girls are settled into the college life. They both live in dorms on campus._

"So Konata I was thinking, um" the purple-haired girl swallowed. She said more confidently. "I have an extra ticket to Silent Hill. It would be a waste if you don't accept it because I initially planned on going with Momomi but she cancelled last minute."

"So you're basically asking me out on a date?"

"NO! It's just that I had an extra. Forget it Konata."

"Ok I will come with you."

"Tonight at 7. And don't be late!"

Konata waved at the girl as she walked away and used her flirty tone to tease her. "See you at 7 Kagami."

 _"_ _Yes yes yes! She accepted my invitation. This is going so well. I hope I am honest enough to tell her my feelings tonight. I have missed so much chances before but now that we're in college, I can't let any more time past me by. If she rejects me then I will have to move on, that's all. I can't imagine what I would do if she rejects me though. Maybe I should wait."_ Kagami thought. She clenched her fists. _"No. Like Konata says, I can't let my Tsun side win. I have to be brave. But then again, there are plenty fishes in the sea. But- but she's only one I got eyes for. What shall I do?"_

"Woah that movie was kick-ass Kagami. Super-ultra-hyper!"

"Ye-yeah totally Konata. I'm glad you could come with me. It's not like I couldn't come by myself. I just didn't want my money to go to waste."

"Aw Kagami is afraid to admit she took me out on a date to see a movie that she knows, both of us would enjoy."

Kagami gritted her teeth but told herself to calm down. She bit her lips and sighed. _"It's now or never."_

"A-actually Konata, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She took a seat on the bench outside the cinema. Konata followed suit and sat with her, sipping her smoothie.

"I" She gulped. "I like you Konata."

"I like you too Kagami. If I didn't I would have ditched you."

"No- no that's not what I meant. I like you more than a friend Konata."

The blue-haired otaku stopped slurping and coughed on her drink.

Kagami continued. "When we were in high school, I thought I liked you but I was unsure. It was complicated, ya know? But now I'm sure of my feelings for you. I always wondered why I never had the courage to go and talk to the guys but it was a subconscious thing really. I had always liked you and it was hard for me to date other people when something deep down was screaming at me that "Konata's the one!" That's why I was always alone. Maybe I was waiting for you." She paused and glared at Konata who was studying her intently, so much that she became more nervous.

Kagami continued. "You aren't saying a word. It's…It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I hope we can remain friends, though. Oh Konata, I hope I haven't ruined our friendship."

The otaku now heard her friend's voice beginning to break. She saw tiny teardrops escape the corner of her eyes.

"Kagami?"

"Ye-yes."

"I like you too. And I mean more than a friend."

"You-you really mean it? Konata I hope you are not joking. Are you serious?"

"Kagami take a hint for crying out loud. Didn't you know I always had a crush on you? I tried so hard to make it obvious that I was interested in you. I thought you would have got it when I said it turns me on when you secretly work had. I tried to make it as obvious as possible though you never said anything so I thought you didn't like me."

"Well it was hard to tell when you were being serious and when you were joking."

Silence fell between the two as emerald and violet eyes locked.


	3. Friday night gaming and catching up

**A/N: If you have seen Lucky Star, you would know exactly who would be typing what. I tried to keep it real to the messaging format so this chapter is really an online conversation.**

 _"_ _Teach is online."_

Konata saw a message appear on her screen.

"Well hello there Konata! What's up? How's college? Stop gaming and do your HW"

"Jk you're not my responsibility anymore"

"Hi teach. Well college is going great so far. I have some trouble meeting the deadlines but I'm trying."

Another message popped up on Konata's screen. This time it was in a different colour.

"Good night Konata and Miss Kuroi."

"Good night Hiragi."

"Say Kagami-chan, mind lending me that Econs assignment? And I missed some notes from Calculus too."

"REALLY KONATA! You're not a high school girl anymore. Learn to do your own work for once."

"Gosh you two are always fighting like a couple."

…

"No response. So I'm right! Congrats guys!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Kuroi."

"HAH! Now don't play dumb. I wasn't born yesterday. It makes me so proud to see two students I know go out and have a happy college life together. I wish you both happiness. Since we are catching up on our love lives, maybe now would be the right moment to say I'm in a relationship with Yui."

"WHAA?"

"This shouldn't be news to you, Izumi. It's your cousin we're talking 'bout here."

"Well… dad didn't tell me anything. And ever since I moved to college I haven't heard from Yui. I phoned her once but she never mentioned anything."

"They probably didn't want to worry you. Yes she and I decided to get together after her awful divorce with that no-good husband of hers. He's always out on business and leaving her by herself. Then he shows up out of nowhere and kinda booty calls her. She had been getting suspicious and decided to check his phone. She saw his texts with some other women. Apparently he had been cheating on her long before they were married. But I'm not surprised."

"Poor cousin Yui. Well I'm happy for you guys. At least she's with someone that'll love her and spend time with her."

"Congrats Miss Kuroi. I am saddened by the news of Konata's cousin's divorce but I am also glad that she is in the arms of someone who would treat her right."

"Thank you both. Well it's getting late. Yui will be home soon. And ya know she doesn't like to wait, if ya catch what I'm sayin ;) ;) Gn guys."

"Good night Miss Kuroi."

"Gn miss. Tell Yui I said hi."

"I will."

 **FIN**

 **A/N: Yui and Nanako were ship material. They even had their own song about them. I remember that beach episode and the episode where they met each other at the festival. I couldn't help it but I ship them after seeing their encounters so I just wanted to pair them. Tell me if you want me to continue. Feel free to give me ideas and make suggestions.**


End file.
